2014.01.27 - A Frank Discussion Between Siblings
So Satanic rituals for Daimon to uncover, this Rowan guy, missing mutants that X-Factor is looking for, ropes that self bind when they taste blood... and now his Father is calling him regularly on his cellphone (Surprisingly good reception in Hell apparently.) Yeah, when life wants to pile up on Daimon Hellstrom, it certainly piles up. So that's probably why he has dispensed with the glass today and instead is drinking whiskey right out of the bottle. It's not like his enhanced philology can really get all that drunk to be honest. He could probably drink three bottles like water before he really felt it at all. Just the nature of being the anti-christ. Isaac, the gargoyle servant, had retired for the night to watch his stories but not before bugging Daimon constantly about the over drinking, if he wanted dinner, if everything was fine... and all the other things that Isaac asks about that Daimon never listens to. Damn, annoying, gargoyle. Satana was more than aware of her brother's mood and was rather concerned over it. She had given some space to digest all that he's been dealing with by taking her time in the shower. Graveyards. Ick! Finally though, the hot water has been used... Her hair brushed and dried... Lotion applied to her skin... She really can't go any slower and get things done. Almost silently, she comes up beside her brother and reaches out to lay a hand on his shoulder blade. "Daimon..." She's dressed in a long, black lace nightgown with a black silk robe over it. Daimon looked up at his sister and smiled at her. He did have to admit having her back in his life has been a nice addition, "Satana. Don't worry about it too much. Just a tad bit overwhelmed lately." He sighed for a moment and took out his cellphone and spun it on the table like it was a toy to play with, "Just a phone call I wasn't expecting to get. And honestly... can't believe he's contacting me now." Gently, Satana begins to massage at his shoulder where her hand is. "What's been going on, Daimon?" She's worried for him clearly. With her free hand, she reaches out to take the bottle, almost as if she plans on taking a drink from it. Her eyes, normally a bright red, are now dark with concern. "what did he want?" She wasn't expecting it either, really. Who knew they got cell reception there! "Lots of things," Daimon said honestly and spun the phone again. He made no move to keep the bottle from Satana, after all he's more drinking it to drink than to get drunk, "More like my life went from simple to rather complex rather quickly." A pregnant pause before continuing, "I worked with X-Factor, did some side work with others, did lectures for some colleges. Then that phone rings... and it's you know who." He looked at his sister and shook his head, "To tell me that what I was looking at wasn't his doing and it was just the start. That I should take care of that for him." The bottle is actually set aside and the succubus reaches out to pull her brother's arms her before she wraps her own around his. "He can take care of it himself if it needs handled and he's worried about it." The fingers she runs through his hair is meant to be soothing. "I'm sorry things have become complicated. I know my presence hasn't made it easy." She gives him a look meant to stall any objections. "I know you don't regret having me in your life... But I am enough of a realist to know that you worry for me constantly... And that doesn't make for a less stressful life." Daimon actually smirked because her look did indeed stall objections, "Your right, of course. But what is life with out stress? Boring that's what. Only problem I'm having right now is that the stress is coming all at once. Used to come in more manageable doses." He reached up with his hands and placed them on Satana's, "It actually makes it easier to have you hear sometimes. You understand the context of a lot I've gone through without having to explain it a thousand times. Only other one I know who doesn't get it all mixed up is Anna Marie, and that's because she absorbed a bit of my mind first time we met." He nods though and said, "But yes, you add to the problems. But it's my choice to let you add to them." As he ran his hand on his sisters arm his cellphone buzzed for a moment and then went "I don't believe in the devil. You should... he believes in you." He had just gotten a text. Satana smiles softly, leaning up to press a kiss to her brother's lips. "Lean on me, Daimon. Let me help. I'm not as fragile as I look, I promise." She sighs softly, still toying with his hair. "You take on so much... When are you going to learn, dear brother, you are not alone anymore." And then his phone goes off and her eyes narrow slightly, her hand leaving his hair to reach for his phone. Daimon nods slightly but doesn't add to what she said. Nor does he stop her from taking his phone. A quick look at the text messages reveals that the sender is MARDUK THE SATAN "Look at my lovely children enjoying such a lovely evening. It makes me Nostalgic." As Satana was holding the phone it buzzed again and made a noise like a woman sighing loudly as another text comes through from an Anna Marie Darkholme. It read: "On the date! And you were right about this dress. It makes my ass look amazing." Satana's demeanor changes as she reads the first message and a growl builds in her throat. "I think I should pay our father a visit..." She opens her mouth to say more but the second text comes in and a brow arches before she smirks. "Really now?" She turns the phone to show it to him and laughs. "Do I get to meet her?" Daimon chuckled when he saw who sent that second text. He actually knew it was one of three people. It was either Emma Frost, Epiphany Greaves or Rogue. And when his sister showed it to him he shook his said and said, "That's Rogue. She's a mutant with the ability to absorb the life force and inborn powers of whoever she touches. I saved her from a N'Garai attack in Battery Park. Apparently, this Namor guy came through there with a sea monster and damaged a Cairn that was keeping them from entering our dimension." He smiled as he thought about it, "And afterwards I took her out for a drink, helped her sort out her love life and we've been friends since." If Satana was noisy she might notice her profile picture on his phone was her in very sexy green lace lingerie. You need to vote for other players before voting for Satana Hellstrom again. The phone is put aside and Satana's attention is given fully to her brother. "I'm glad you were there to help." She laughs softly, leaning up to press a kiss to his lips. "In more ways than one. It's good you have such pleasant distractions." And believe it or not, there's not a hint of jealousy in Satana's voice. "Come sit with me, Daimon. Let me help you relax for the evening and forget about things for a few hours. There's nothing that can be done right now. Swelling on it will only make it more frustrating. Relax and then come at it with fresh eyes." As Daimon came over to sit with Satana the phone made the woman's sigh noise again. Daimon did pick it up for a moment and chuckled, "Epiphany this time." After reading the message he showed it to his sister. It said: Apparently I have a hot blonde bodyguard now? My dad is thousands of miles away and still worms his way over. Then again, I don't compare to your dad problems. " He then sits down with his sister and says, "And honestly, the people in my life, are an open book in my mind. You're welcome to meet them whenever you want to. Though I will admit, I'm getting a bit... worried. I have all these comforts in my life, and I know you are taking none for yourself." Settling beside him, Satana takes a moment to read the text message before she laughs. A small shake of her head is given. "The people that girl runs into." She smirks. "That's not true, Daimon. I take comforts. Mine are just... Well, there are few of them, I suppose. This is a comfort for me. To sit with you like this and simply...be..." Her brows knit. "You worry that I don't keep friends?" "I know you have friends, my dear sister," Daimon said with a smile as he sat with her, in this place he belonged, "I just know the difference of our libido. To you seduction is a means to an ends. To me it's an ends to a means." He looked back at his sister and said, "You've got friends... I've got fuck buddies. And I know that doesn't make you comfortable. You accept it, but your not comfortable with it." He looked down for a moment and then back up at Satana and said, "But I love you, my sister. And I mean that in every way. The other girls and guys, they are distractions and you are the subject." He kissed her hard and passionately... when it finally ended he stated to her, "There is no woman who could truly compare to you." And that's when his phone went "SHOUT! SHOUT! SHOUT AT THE DEVIL!" Daimon looked at the phone for a moment and said, "Ignore it?" In truth... Satana doesn't have friends. She doesn't let people get close enough to be friends. She doesn't point this out, however. No sense in giving him one more thing to worry about. She opens her mouth to object to his statement about her comfort of his..past time but before she can, she's being kissed. A kiss that is returned with a deep love and constant hunger for him. "I love you too, Daimon. In every way possible. And it's not that I'm uncomfortable. It's that I'm a--" And then that blasted phone goes off again and it takes all Satana has not to reach over and simply crush it. "Yes." And to make doing so easier? She leans in and draws him into another deep kiss. Category:Log